


tonight (i wish i was your girl)

by sanayeonspuppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Harry Potter AU, Smut, jinsol is insufferable but jungie likes it, jungeun has her shit together, typical gryffindor x slytherin trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanayeonspuppy/pseuds/sanayeonspuppy
Summary: every monday and wednesday at 3am, jung jinsol, slytherin’s star keeper, meets with gryffindor head girl kim jungeun in the room of requirement.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	1. let me stop myself for a minute

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i promised myself i would start writing again like i wanted to, and since i’ve been really into loona and hp, here we are. come bother me on twitter @sanayeonspuppy i’m actually active again smh. hopefully i stick to that too instead of simply bookmarking everything. anyways, please let me know what you think of this x

jungeun’s head is hazy. somewhere in the room, her wand and coat lay abandoned. quite frustratingly, jinsol’s clothes are still very much intact and not on the floor. she can’t exactly pin point when this became a thing, but that doesn’t really matter now, not when said slytherin girl is perched on the bed, (again quite frustratingly) leaning back and grinning at jungeun. seriously, she can’t believe she’s sacrificing an extra hour of sleep just for jinsol to be teasing her again. 

“jinsol...” , jungeun whimpers and pouts, tongue poking out to lick at her lips. “yes baby?” jinsol replies lazily—she’s got that teasing look in her eyes that’s making jungeun feel hot all over, like she knows how much jungeun loves to feel put on the spot. they’ve been making out for almost a good 10 minutes, jungeun increasingly riled up and desperate. “please. please your hand, i w-want it around my neck.” she whines, and jinsol can see how teary-eyed and riled up jungeun is getting. jungeun can feel the slick between her thighs, soaking through the sheer lace as she starts moving her hips. another moan leaves her lips as she grinds helplessly on the older girl’s lap. 

“oh baby, you really think i’m gonna give in to you so easily? i know you like it when i’m mean to you sweetheart.” “no!” jungeun cries, hands searching for jinsol’s wrists and trying to pull her her hands over her body. jinsol just laughs, and it’s equal parts infuriating and equal parts turning jungeun on that she isn’t in control. “no?” jinsol cocks her head and smirks up at jungeun. “you don’t like it when i treat you like the bad girl you are?” jungeun shakes her head adamantly, nuzzling into jinsol’s neck and licking at her strong jaw. “jungie baby, look at yourself, you’re so desperate for me to fuck you..it’s cute how much you pretend you don’t like being talked down to. guess it’s too bad i won’t touch you until you admit it baby.” 

it’s hard sometimes for jungeun; to let go of any control she has and give it up, even to the older girl she’s been shyly slipping away with for the past month. if anyone ever found out how much jungeun enjoys being at the older girl’s mercy she’d never hear the end of it. as she’s holding out and squirming on jinsol’s lap, the older girl continues her dirty talk, telling jungeun exactly what she’d do to her. jinsol’s voice is low and husky, hands still behind the chair but lips now ghosting over jungeun’s ear as she whispers. “come on baby, be a good girl and tell jinsol unnie you wanna fuck, huh? you’ve been looking so cute in that skirt all day, i can’t count how many times i wanted to just take you in front of everyone.” 

jungeun groans, her resolve weakening. it was such a long, tiring day, and as much as she’d love to go back and forth with jinsol, she’d much rather give in to her desires. fingers playing with the baby hairs on jinsol’s neck, jungeun presses her frame against jinsol, resting her forehead against the older girl’s. “please! jinsol unnie please..i need you. want it now please.” “want what princess?” jinsol drawls, fingers moving to rest atop jungeun’s thighs, dragging her nails across the supple flesh and massaging her skin. “mmm, want you to fuck me please!” jungeun pants, grinding down again. “no one else can make me this wet, it’s all for you jinsol.” 

jinsol grins. finally, she was wondering when jungeun would give in to her. she took awfully long today but as usual, the prize was hers to claim. moving her hands to squeeze jungeun’s hips and caress her back, jinsol finally leans in to trail kisses over jungeun’s neck. “such a good girl..you’re so cute when you’re whiney like this baby.” she murmurs, moving to suck on jungeun’s sensitive spot under her ear. jungeun tangles her hands in jinsol’s hair, pulling her closer as her hips start moving on her own accord again.

loosening the tie around her collar(jinsol insisted she keep it on), jungeun moves to discard it, unbuttoning her blouse and wrapping her hands back around jinsol’s neck. “you’re so beautiful baby.”, jinsol breathes out as she kisses down jungeun’s throat, hands over jungeun’s chest and kneading slowly. jungeun of course, keens and presses herself impossibly closer. jinsol plays with the hardened nubs through jungeun’s lacy bra, relishing in the way jungeun whines highly into her mouth. “jinsol..more please. i want to feel you too.” 

taking pity on the very cute and ridiculously horny head girl rocking against her, jinsol shrugs her coat off, discarding her crumpled button down and resuming her ministrations. jungeun sighs out, hands rubbing jinsol’s hard shoulders and running down her abs, her body toned from hours at quidditch practise. jinsol nips at her bottom lip, breaking the charged atmosphere as she peers (adoringly? lip thinks so, hopes so at least) up at the disheveled girl. “wow jungie, it’s like you only like me for my body. you didn’t even greet me today hmm?” she jokes. jungeun giggles, cupping jinsol’s face and rolling her hips against her again, eliciting a groan from the older girl. “hi.” she whispers, cradling jinsol’s face like she didn’t just grind harshly on her lap. “missed you soullie” she breathes out. jinsol looks so beautiful it hurts, her eyes shining and lips puffy. jungeun thinks she’s the luckiest girl in the world.

they share a quiet moment looking into each other’s eyes, but of course that’s too much sometimes, so they go back to kissing and touching and everything that two people who definitely are not in love do. or at least that’s what jungeun tells herself when she’s dressed again, walking back alone in the cold early morning to her dorm, wishing there was a spell to bottle the way jinsol makes her feel.


	2. see if my heart’s still in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for context, jinsol’s a sixth year(going on 17) and jungeun’s a fifth year(going on 16). i feel like this is going to end up quite long since we’ll have to wait for lippie to attain head girl status. spoiler alert, jinsol clearly will be staying an extra year but we’ll see why...

jinsol is late. she had begged her head of house but professor kim was adamant about detention. apparently, jinsol learned, it was against hogwarts rules to transfigure her professor’s eyebrows into tteokbokki. 

in her defence, she hadn’t meant to, but professor im’s red eyebrows really reminded her of her favourite food. before she knew it, jinsol had muttered them into existence. 

she was an extremely gifted student and it often floored people that she wasn’t in ravenclaw, but she guessed ravenclaws didn’t accidentally use transfiguration for such purposes. 

said eyebrows had morphed into squishy rice cakes, speckled with a few sesame seeds. professor im didn’t even realise it until a drop of red sauce landed on her nose, angrily conjuring tissues(and a bowl) to mop at her forehead. 

jinsol had owned up embarrassingly, confessing her absentminded muttering of the spell. the class had burst into laughter, agreeing that professor im’s red brows did indeed look like tteokbokki, but not before jinsol was promptly sent to the headmasters office. 

jinsol had spent the past hour scrubbing the forth floor’s prefect toilet without magic and armed with what the janitor called “muggles’ best mold remover”, whatever that was.

now throttling full speed across the bridge, jinsol sees the quidditch pitch come into view. her bangs sticking uncomfortably to her forehead, jinsol mentally practises the speech she’s going to give her captain. 

so far it was a dud, her only draft being :”i’m sorry i’m late jeongyeon. i got detention for transforming your future mother-in-law’s eyebrows into tteokbokki, please don’t hit me.”

as she rounds the corner, jinsol blurrily sees the outline of a person as they collide rather abruptly. despite jinsol’s best attempts to skid to a halt, the sheer speed she was running at generated enough momentum for her to thud squarely against the said person. 

jinsol isn’t an athlete for nothing however, the sixth year’s hands coming up to cradle the persons head, quickly turning on her heel as she shifts the direction of their fall. the turn is too fast though, because when they land in a heap on the floor, jinsol knows her ankle has landed in an awkward manner. 

a slight but sharp pain shoots through her ankle, and jinsol lets out a groan, unknowingly squeezing the warm body on top of her. she quickly comes to her senses however, realising that she’d ran into a girl. 

jinsol relaxes a little, glad that she didn’t promptly die of heterosexuality by letting a boy lie on top of her. the thought is a little too repulsive, jinsol pulling a weird face and then flinching as another wave of pain shoots down her leg.

said girl is currently trying to get escape from jinsol’s grip, and as she wiggles out of it, jinsol catches a whiff of her perfume. jinsol perks up, the girl smelling like fresh cotton, sweet and clean and ‘-um wait am i actually pulling her closer to smell her perfume jesus christ that’s so creepy??’ jinsol starts, moving her hands away from the girl’s head and settling around her waist instead. 

peering up at the girl, jinsol’s eyes widen a little, throat bobbing as she takes in the absolute beauty in front. 

‘no no, not in front. on top. oh god she’s on top of me.’

pretty girl, jinsol resolves, has soft brown hair tied up in a neat ponytail, save for little wisps that peak out in the front, framing her profile so cutely. they lock eyes, jinsol peering into pretty girl’s chocolate orbs, and she shifts her gaze to trace the perfect slope of her nose, eyes finally reaching rosy lips. 

she’s a gryffindor, jinsol notes as she takes in the maroon colour of the girl’s tie. it’s odd that she’s never seen this girl before. if it weren’t so cheesy, jinsol would have said that she’d recognise a girl like that if they met before.

“oh my god! i’m so sorry!” the girl starts, quickly scrambling to lean back on her legs and waving a hand in front of jinsol’s face. oh, jinsol realises, she’s still staring at the gryffindor.

(jinsol doesn’t know but she looks a little constipated, what with the pain in her ankle, previous thoughts of men and combined with the utter surprise of a very cute girl on top of her. honestly, her bangs were doing a very poor job of covering up the way jinsol’s eyebrows were slanting downwards now.)

“huh?” she says rather lamely, mentally slapping herself for literally saying the dumbest thing that came to mind. 

“oh no..you’re not concussed are you? please tell me you’re okay! i’m so sorry i didn’t see you run across the bridge, i’m going to check your leg now okay?” the girl rambles, pulling jinsol by her arms to rest against the wall as she moves to check jinsol’s ankle. 

jinsol thinks the girl must have been incredibly perceptive to know that her leg of all areas was hurt. 

her hands are small and warm and soft, probing jinsol’s ankle gently and then looking back expectedly at the slytherin girl who hadn’t replied.

jinsol clears her throat. “oh yeah i’m okay! it’s my fault really, i’m the one who ran into you, it’s only right i broke the fall.” 

jinsol scoots closer to the girl, who looks slightly relieved but is still worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. 

‘that’s so fucking cute!’ jinsol inwardly squeals, stretching both her legs out as pretty girl continues her examination of jinsol’s ankle. 

“are you sure? i can take you to the medical wing, i just, um, you’ll need to tell me where it is though..i just transferred here. anyways i want to check that you’re okay.” pretty girl offers.

jinsol briefly ponders how someone transferred into hogwarts so late. from where? and how did she even get sorted that way? she squashes down her questions, filing them away for later. after all, she’s got a very pretty girl who wants to look after her right now.

“yes please, that’s sweet of you. i’ve got quidditch practise though so we have to go let my captain know first. mind escorting me there?” jinsol teases, smiling to let the girl know that she’s genuinely fine. “okay, yeah, um, let me help you up....” she trails off, peering at jinsol with her warm brown eyes. 

“jinsol. jung jinsol. and what’s your name cutie?” she replies, a playful smirk playing on her lips.

pretty girl flushes, eyes adverting to the floor as she wraps an arm around jinsol’s waist to haul her up. her ankle isn’t throbbing that badly anymore but no one needs to know that, jinsol thinks, leaning into pretty girl’s side. 

they fit nicely together, pretty girl just slightly shorter than jinsol, the perfect height for jinsol to wrap an arm around her shoulder. pretty girl looks up at jinsol, eyes meeting her gaze again, but jinsol can see the faint blush still evident on her smooth cheeks.

“i’m kim jungeun. it’s a pleasure to meet you jinsol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i hope you don’t mind if i switch the narratives between jinsol and jungeun. i personally have commitment issues so sticking with one pov would probably kill me. i’m a busy student always but with this virus i haven’t had training in forever...so here i am writing fan fiction(loosely inspired by life). coach would be so disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> support my work at Ko-fi.com/sanayeonspuppy if you’d like to!!


End file.
